1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a machine learning apparatus that performs machine learning and verifies a result of the machine learning.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been developed apparatuses or the like that provide advertisements suitable for a user by using information on the user (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-141785).
However, in the conventional apparatuses or the like, in the machine learning, old information and new information are equally weighted when they are learned. Therefore, information at a desired time point to be focused on in the machine learning may not be learned preferentially.